


Not The End

by HopeCoppice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviant Connor, Gen, With A Twist, angst angst angst, markus dies, mostly just connor and markus, peaceful demonstration, preslash if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: Connor is a deviant, and a murderer, and the people of Jericho will never forgive him.(Fix-it fic because I played a Machine run last night and I feel like a worm and a monster and my mother isn't talking to me except to tell me I'm horrible which is fair play to be honest.)





	Not The End

 

**November 11, 2038 - 01:57 AM, Hart Plaza**

 

"But the time for anger is over." Markus looked out at the sea of faces before him, LEDs blinking blue and red and yellow before they all turned blue. Content. Compliant. Obedient. "Now we must build a common future, based on tolerance and respect."

 

A shot rang out, and Markus spoke no more.

 

* * *

 

 

**November 11, 2038 - 05:45 AM, Ferndale Docks**

 

Connor's knees were built to absorb shock, but he was aware of error messages at the edge of his vision protesting his harsh treatment of them. He had been running all night, but at least he'd finally lost the last of the mob who'd been chasing him - and of course they were. They had all seen him shoot their leader, the hope of their people, his last words urging peace. Connor couldn't forgive himself, either, if he'd destroyed everything they'd fought for.

He found himself, at last, standing on the docks. Little remained of what had once been Jericho; a few twisted scraps of metal floated on the water, the only remnants of a thriving android resistance base. He turned away, making for a nearby shipping container; nobody would look for him this close to Jericho. No android would come here if they could help it. At least somebody had picked up the bodies of the fallen at some point during the night; probably the army, wary of reactivations. He stopped beside a large red container and raised his hand to the smooth metal, tapping gently.

_Sing on, just a little while longer..._  He limited the transmission to a single frequency and was relieved when the answer rang out in a clear baritone.

"Everything will be alright," and the container door swung open just far enough to allow him entry. He slipped through and the door closed again, leaving his sensors to adjust to the darkness.

"Markus. I'm glad to see you."

 

* * *

 

 

**November 10, 2038 -**  09:38 PM, St Rita's Church

 

"I'm sorry, Markus. I can understand if you decide not to trust me..."

"You're one of us, now. Your place is with your people." But Markus knew, even as he said it, that Connor would never be truly comfortable among the survivors of Jericho. Connor knew it, too. It was clear in the wide expanse of floor that stretched, empty, between Connor and every other android in the church.

_Actually,_ he told Connor silently, _I have a job for you._

_I have one for myself, too_ , Connor replied,  _but I'll do anything I can for you._

 

As Markus explained his plan, Connor's LED flickered, split-second changes - yellow, then red, blue, yellow, before settling on blue.

_You're sure?_

_No. It might not be necessary. But if you can, I need you to be ready. What's the job for yourself?_

"There are thousands of androids at the Cyberlife assembly plant..."

 

* * *

 

 

**November 11, 2038 - 05:48 AM, Ferndale Docks**

****

"How am I here talking to you, Connor?"

"Your friends have more common sense than you do. They were quite angry when I told them what you had planned, so they were pleased to hear my alterations."

"You shot me, just like I asked." Markus frowned. "I'm grateful. But after that - everything happened so fast. What alterations?"

 

* * *

 

 

**November 10, 2038 -**  11:03 PM, Cyberlife Tower

****

"Go ahead, Connor. Lead your people to freedom." Hank was smiling, but Connor's attention was caught by a small box attached to the wall behind him.

"One moment, Lieutenant. There's something I need before I go."

He approached the box and was relieved to find that he hadn't misread the label. 

_URS12 REMOTE KIT._  Inside, as expected, he found a handgun and fifteen specialised bullets.

 

* * *

 

**November 11, 2038 - 05:49 AM, Ferndale Docks**

"I went to Cyberlife Tower. I didn't expect to return, but I had to try. When I woke the androids there, I stopped to collect a kit designed for remote repair of the URS12 android polar bear model. The bears often lose thirium, but it's too dangerous for a repair technician to get close, so they shoot thirium capsules directly into their mouths from a safe distance. Even if they miss, the impact of the pellet causes a brief stutter in the bear's processor, just enough to take a better shot." Connor grimaced apologetically. "It would appear that the effect lasts slightly longer in the case of humanoids. I spoke to North and the others while you were preparing for your speech; once you fell, I anticipated that they would have a matter of seconds to move your 'body' out of sight before you regained consciousness. In the event, they were a little slower to react, but you were covered in thirium and I had to leave."

"You told them to bring me here?"

"I did."

"North waited around long enough for me to wake up properly, so she could shout at me. I was so disorientated I didn't even react, but... she did tell me to keep in touch. That suggests there's a plan."

"If I'd really killed you, I'd have had to get out of Detroit anyway. Your people aren't happy with me for shooting their leader. I still don't fully understand why you wanted me to."

"I didn't want to die," Markus told him, "but it seemed like the only way to remove myself from the equation without destroying all we'd worked for. Jericho will survive without me - the group, not the ship. And they'll be able to  _lead_. I realised, when Josh and Simon were talking about following wherever I led... they were still just following orders. They all were. The source might be different, but they still weren't making their own choices, they weren't really free."

"So you took the orders away." Connor nodded. "Ingenious. You never chose to be in charge, but you could have taken advantage of it."

"Carl was right. There's always a choice, and that's what it is to be alive. I chose for them to be alive, even if it meant I couldn't be."

"There  _is_  always a choice," Connor agreed. "I chose to shoot you, and I chose what to shoot you with. I would never have been welcome among those androids, anyway. I've hurt them all too much. At least I could do this for them."

"And now we just have to decide where to go." Markus smiled sheepishly. "I have to admit, I hadn't thought about it."

"I'd hoped you had a plan on that front." Connor frowned.

"Well," Markus thought about it for a moment. "I hear Canada's nice this time of year."


End file.
